Flooding Tomb
A giant tomb under the Jurassic Frontier, the Flooding Tomb is a special area that was created by BannedLagiacrus. Base Camp and Zone Base Camp Similar to the Wyvern's End, the Base Camp is on a cliff above the tomb. Some statues of dragons can be found in the Base Camp as well as a ruin with a drawing of six dragons surrounding what looks like an eclipse. Strangely, the drawing of the eclipse has what looks like a large dragon coming out of it. When hunters look down, they can see a bottomless pit with multiple waterfalls flowing into it from above. The skies are noticeably similar to Castle Schrade's, and an unusual eclipse can be seen blocking out the sun. When the Elder Dragon is enraged, immense energy will randomly burst out from the ground around the Base Camp, causing tremors and occasionally damaging any careless hunters. In the second phase, hunters can see three figures flying in the sky as well as meteors and lightning bolts striking the land. Zone 1 (Phase 1) This zone contains many ruins within it as well as three pillars at the edge of the zone (One in the North (White Fatalis), East (Fatalis), and West (Crimson Fatalis)). In the center of the zone is a large hole where all the water sinks down to, preventing the tomb from flooding with water, but the Elder Dragon can block the flow of water by using a particular ability. Zone 1 (Phase 2) When the Elder Dragon enters into its second phase, it will cause a massive cave-in that fills up most of the bottomless pit, leading to the hunters fighting it on the surface. Now hunters won't have to worry about the tomb flooding up with water. In the ominous skies, hunters can see electrical spheres in the sky as well as the swirling dark energy of the eclipse and objects falling out of the sky. Hunters might also see three dragon-like figures flying in the sky while fighting the Elder Dragon. Hazards Erupting Energy: When the Elder Dragon is enraged, energy will occasionally erupt from the ground in the Base Camp, potentially damaging any hunters that stay outside the fight for too long. This energy can cause Black Flameblight, Crimson Demonblight, and or Heavenly Thunderblight. Hunters also have to be careful when they jump down into the tomb because of some of the Elder Dragon's attacks will cause some energy to erupt from the entrance, damaging them before they even land. Ice Plug: Occasionally, the Elder Dragon will cover the hole in the center of the area with ice, preventing any water from leaking out of the zone. Hunters can break the ice by either constantly attacking it or using multiple Barrel Bombs to destroy it, preventing the area from flooding with water, but the Elder Dragon can also destroy the ice itself. Flooding: As hunters fight the Elder Dragon in this area, the water will slowly rise up, forcing hunters to start swimming. Once the water reaches the Elder Dragon's head, it will blow up the block of ice that is in the center of the area, causing all the water to be sucked up by the hole. If hunters are close to that hole, they will be sucked through it and will faint instantly. Once most of the water is gone, hunters will be able to walk and run on the floor again. It can take about one minute and thirty seconds for the whole zone to flood. Storm of the Origin Dragons: During the second phase, spheres of energy (Black Flameblight), meteors (Crimson Demonblight), and lightning bolts (Heavenly Thunderblight) will strike the area randomly, heavily damaging any hunters that hit by them. Monster Elder Dragon: Ultimoetalis Notes *The idea for this area came from the Zone 8 of the Old Jungle, Wyvern's End, and World's End. *If hunters look in the background, they can see the Roosting Tower. *Originally, before Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition was scrapped, the Flooding Tomb would've been the last area hunters got to fight in and would be where they faced the final boss, Ultimoetalis. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus